


The Joten Noble

by Anon1Adult



Series: Heirs of Asgard [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they were young boys they knew Frost Giants were savages and the Joten’s offering a noble for marriage was just a story their mother liked to tell them before bed.</p><p>Turns out they were wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joten Noble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/gifts).



> No beta assistance. All mistakes are my own.  
> Point and laugh if you find one (or tell me and I'll fix it).

As children they heard the stories of the Frost Giants.

Their father had always told them bed time stories about the battles that were fought long before they were born. How Asgard fought the Frost Giants back to their home world. How Asgard had brought the Frost Giant’s self-proclaimed King, to an end as he was shackled and disowned by his own people.

Their mother would tell them the story of how the Joten Elders were so grateful to be freed from Lucifer’s tyranny they offered their most valuable possession. One of their own noble blood for marriage. They knew she was telling tales because everyone knew the noble blood of Jotenheim didn't wed. The Elders were the only noble blood and it had been over a four thousand millennia since one of them had been born. 

 

It wasn't until Adam was in his thousandth year did their father call them together and the truth come out. The Joten Elders _had_ offered one of their noble blood for marriage. 

Marriage to one of Asgard's heirs. 

~*~

Standing before his father, Dean couldn’t comprehend what was being asking of them.

They were to choose which of them would marry the Joten to finally complete the Joten’s offering.

Beside him Sam’s back went rigid and his complexion paled. 

Adam’s mouth fell open in shock and he looked like he might protest, or cry.

“You have until sunset tomorrow to decide who it will be.”

Adam bit his lip to keep from showing how scared his really ways. 

Sam was decisively _not_ looking at their father as his gaze didn't quite reach the feet of his throne.

Dean knew they were remembering the stories of the Frost Giants from the warriors who had fought alongside their father. 

Of how Frost Giants were ruthless, heartless, savages. Capable of turning any human civilization that displeased them to icy statues because ‘they alone were fit to rule them’. How they would destroy any obstacle in their path because they thought their actions were righteous. 

If they were denied something they sought the answer in bloodshed. How a single touch could freeze the blood in your veins. How their ability to manipulation snow and ice made them almost impossible to defeat when they were in their element. 

Dean knew they were remembering the stories of how terrifying the Frost Giants really were.

He took a deep, steadying breath. “I’ll do it.”

The words tasted like ash in his mouth. But for his brothers, for his family, he’d do anything.

He felt Sam’s appalled look and heard Adam’s surprised gasp. 

“Then I will hear your acceptance during the next setting sun.” John calmly replied.

Dean frowned, “But I accept now.”

“And I will not hear it until tomorrow.” John said again.

Dean couldn’t look away from his Father’s knowing eyes. He didn’t want this burden on his brothers any longer than it had to be. What game was his Father playing now?

“Do we get a name?” Sam asked.

“The noble's name is Castiel.”

Dean nodded once, tasting the name on his lips as he mouthed around the unfamiliar name. 

~*~

Word of the marriage met them in the seating room before the heavy doors could close behind them.

Charlie and Victor paused their game of chess to watch the three brothers take seats at the various furniture around the roaring hearth. Benny watched them from his sprawl across one of the larger seats. 

Sam collapsed into the nearest cushion, his head bowed as he looked at his hands folded in his lap. Adam sat cross legged on the ground, leaning back against a seat. Dean refused to sit, instead paced the floor of the large open space. 

Charlie caught Benny's eye and flashed him three fingers before returning to near silently drumming on the table. A small smile spread across his face and he gave her a nod. Their silent wagers a pastime between them.

Dean grabbed one of the many empty seats and with a roar threw it against the wall. The wall dented and the couch hit the ground, one of the sturdy legs bucking from the abuse. 

"I'm not going to let one of those _beasts_ lay a finger on my brothers!" Dean roared coning to stand near the fire. 

The wager was abandoned when it became evident this was more serious than they originally thought. 

Sam leaned back in the couch, with a weary sigh, "We need to talk this through Dean." 

"No." Dean replied firmly, "If this is the way they're going to get into the house of Winchester then they're going to have to put up one hell of a fight to get through me." 

"This wasn't a deal to give them a position of power," Sam argued, "It's a show of gratitude." 

"But they'll still be here." Adam said from his staring contest with the fire, "And if Sam or I marry this monster it will prevent them from sitting on the throne at Dean’s side."

"I'll sooner give up the throne if it means you'll both be safe!" Dean argued.

Adam put his head in his hand and Sam sighed at the thought. 

Neither of them wanted to see Dean give up his first born right. 

Sam was a seasoned scholar. Known for his ability to read and write from every known culture, past and present, due to how much time he spent in the records halls. 

Adam was an accomplished healer, able to aid anyone from any realm with only a glance and handkerchief for as many times as he'd had to patch up members of their little group.

John saw to it that Dean was a skilled warrior and tactician. That he was present for every Asgardian council meeting. Dean knew every King, Leader, and Advisor in all nine realms by sight alone.

Dean was _The Heir_ to Asgard. 

When people spoke of ‘The Prince of Asgard’ they were talking about Dean. 

Mary had made sure every one of her boys explored their interests to the fullest. 

Sam had sat in on numerous council meetings and still attends training alongside Dean even after he accepted the role as Lead Scholar. 

Adam attended only a handful of meetings before deciding he would much rather oversee battle on a molecular scale. 

They were each prodigies in their own fields. Making their realm proud to call Asgard’s heirs.

Any being would be happy to call one of them their own. Especially a Joten.

"Why have you already tried and convicted her of being a traitor?" Victor asked abandoning the chess game. "Maybe you could ask Allfather to set up a meeting? Get to know her before you start passing judgment. What if she thinks the same things about ‘The Brutish Prince of Asgard’?" 

Tossing out Dean's long forgotten unofficial nickname. In their youth Dean had drug them through countless battles as they protected the realms. He was a skilled tactician and fought as if he had to prove himself worthy. 

Dean rubbed at his forehead as he sat in seat next to Sam. "We can't let her know she's to meet with an Asgardian. If there is a plot to take the throne we can't trust a word out of her mouth." 

They were silent as they contemplated this. 

"Why do you assume it's a girl?" Sam asked. 

Dean gave him a dry look. 

The thought of an 8 foot male Joten dressed in their traditional union clothes made him shutter. 

No thank you. 

The thought struck him as odd. "Why would they offer a male to wed?"

"Because Joten males are capable of birth." Adam -and all his anatomy knowledge- supplied from the floor. 

Benny couldn't contain his huff of laughter, "That's just your luck isn't it brother?" 

Dean exhaled with a head shake of disbelief and ran a hand down his face and covered his mouth for a moment, contemplative. 

If he couldn't convince his brothers to sit this one out and just let him do what needed to be done to fulfill Asgard's end of the deal, he would just have to see to it that this Frost Giant knew even the slightest hint of treason would mean they never saw light of day again. 

"I'm going to Jotenheim." He announced.

"What could you possibly expect to accomplish there?" Charlie demanded standing from the abandoned chess game, "How do you expect to find _one_ Frost Giant? In all of Jotenheim?" 

Dean started to pace as Sam answered, "The Joten Elders live inside what is basically a Castle of Ice. All the nobles live inside the walls.” He rattled off, the cultural books obviously coming in handy. “The Joten will probably be the only one not wearing the Elder's ceremonial robes." 

“It'll be easier to get in and out if I go alone." Dean called mid-stride.

"Dean! You can't just sneak into Jotenheim," Sam stood and stalked up to Dean, putting a firm hand on his chest, stopping his pacing, "With your reputation they might take it as an act of violence and then you'll have no say in the matter at all!" 

They all knew if someone was going to get through to Dean, and change his halfcocked notion that the whole thing was a ploy for the throne of Asgard, it would be Sam. 

"I'm not making this choice-" Dean turned his pleading eyes to Adam, "-for either of you-" he clapped Sam on the shoulder, "-blindly. I'll go in and find this Castiel. Put the fear of Winchester in her if I have to. Do what I can to protect both of you." 

It was clear to the room there was no talking him out of this. 

~*~

Convincing them to let him go alone took far longer than Dean would have thought. 

And in the end he still hadn't won outright as Victor suggested they compromised. 

Which is how Dean ended up with his team, his friends, covering for him as he snuck into Jotenheim. 

Sam would follow him until they were within sight of the castle walls. 

Victor and Benny would go with him to Jotenheim but stay at the place of the cross over, in case they were needed as backup. 

Adam would stay at the portal in Asgard in case something went wrong and any of them needed medical attention. 

Charlie would keep the guard busy, a young warrior she had been subtly wooing for a while now. 

~*~

They approached the gate keeper, well aware he would most likely already know their plan in detail. 

"Your Daddy know where you're going this late boy?" 

Dean meet his hard gaze, "Not if you don't tell him." 

"As stupid of plan this is, he wouldn't be hearing it from me." 

"Thanks Bobby." 

"Good luck." 

~*~

With Benny and Victor hidden but within sight of the crossing, Dean and Sam snuck across the vast cold night that lead to the Joten fortress. 

Through the thick trees of the dark forest they came to the crest of a hill. 

At the bottom they could make out the pale gleam of the ice walls of the Joten noble castle. 

With protest ‘this was too far to be of any real help’, Dean felt Sam's glare well until he was out of sight.

~*~

On the outskirts of the village he saw his first Frost Giant. Easily nine feet tall the dark blue humanoid emerged from a sturdy wooden structure. Taking in the dark forest around him before lumbering to what could have been a large bear if the massive claws were anything to judge by, strung up between two trees. 

A forager, Dean's mind supplied. 

The thought of _this_ being the bride he would tell his brothers about had him clenching his teeth. 

This creature looked as though it could rip Sam apart, well-seasoned warrior or not. 

Distracted as it was, Dean easily avoided detection and continued towards the village surrounding the castle. 

He ducked around the wooden house structures, staying well out of sight of the open doors and empty windows.

 

The wall surrounding the castle was huge. 

Dean pressed himself against the solid wall of a wooden structure staring at it, trying to find the best way up. 

He'd noticed half a dozen groves that looked like they could support him but they wouldn't take him half way up the wall. 

Starting to re-strategize his plan Dean noticed a dark hooded figure standing stark against the almost light blue of the icy wall. 

Silently he pressed himself further into his hiding place watching. 

The hooded figure was obviously not a Frost Giant judging from their small stature. 

They stood in front of the groves Dean had contemplated climbing, looking up at them, unmoving. 

Waiting. 

"Get down here you ass." The figure suddenly hissed loud enough for it to reach Dean in his cover. 

Although hostile, Dean knew this was a female. 

Eyes darting to the top of the wall Dean noticed another figure, steadily scaling down the wall. 

"Yelling will not quicken me." The descending figure drawled in a bored tone. His voice a deep bass. Obviously male. 

"You'd think the last night as a free man would make you move quicker." She replied in a volume above a whisper. 

"It's not my last night." He argued almost to the bottom of the wall. 

"Might as well be." She shrugged as he dropped down and stood before her, "You find out tomorrow-" 

"I'd rather not talk about it." He cut her off. 

Dean had half a moment thought of I'm listening to a lovers spat before he noticed the intricate patterns on the cloak of the male. 

He was a noble. 

"They're from _Asgard_! Why _wouldn’t_ you want to talk about it?!" She laughed as he started walking away from her, back the way she had come. "Some big brute is going to come in here and sweep you off your feet, marry your cold ass, have you barefoot and pregnant popping out mini brutes before you know it." 

Dean frowned at their conversation, his mind refused to make the connection _this_ man could be the one to marry him or one of his brothers. He wasn't a Frost Giant. 

Making the snap decision following them might reveal the plot Dean knew to be under this whole farce, he became their silent shadow. 

"Couldn't be more helpful if you tried Meg." The male replied. 

"Or you could get lucky and find one who wants nothing to do with you. Chases after the maids’ day in and day out." Came Meg's blasé quip. 

Their path lead to a wide, snow covered clearing. 

"Because everyone enters a marriage hoping they are not loved and cherished." His answer sounded worn, like they'd had this argument before. 

"Oh don't be like that." She teased.

As if they had reached their intended location they both wordlessly sat on the ground. 

Pulling back his hood, the male's dark gravity defying hair and pale blue skin were naturally lit by the pure white snow around them. He tilted his head back and sighed, his breath making a visible cloud. 

They both watched it disappear in the cold night air. 

"I'm not looking forward to marrying a brute." The noble conceded listlessly watching the night sky. 

Knowing their conversation would only get quieter, Dean moved closer. Watching his footing for downed tree limbs that would give away his position. 

"It wouldn't be so bad. At least no one will rib you for wanting to get close to the cooking fire." Meg offered. 

Folding his hands in his lap, the messy head of hair bobbed once. "The thought did occur to me." 

Her response of "ever the optimist" was lost to Dean as the ground began to shake followed by the subtle sound of a rhythmic booming. 

The male looked around the clearing, giving Dean’s hiding spot a long look. 

Dean swore bright blue eyes caught his for a moment before his gaze tracked back to his companion. 

Their soft exchanged words never made it to Dean as a huge Frost Giant appeared in the clearing, the booming was the sound of its long strides. 

It was obviously a woman, the leather looking material of her intricately patterned cloak didn't disguise the curves Dean was familiar with on a woman. 

In four short paces the behemoth was standing in front of them. 

"Sister." The noble greeted. 

"Castiel." Her voice was loud, a soft feminine curl to her words. "We will know which of the brothers you will marry by dusk tomorrow." 

"We will." He nodded. 

Dean felt his mouth fall open. _This was the Elder's gift_? This small, delicate looking man couldn't be a Frost Giant! 

He was half their size! His complexion a pale blue next to the one he had called sister. 

"I am sorry brother. This isn't a fate I would wish on anyone." 

Dean's brow furrowed in offense. There was nothing wrong with him or his brothers. Unaware of Dean's wounded pride Castiel agreed. 

"I don’t wish to keep you, but I've brought you a wedding gift." She said removing a small satchel from her hip. 

Castiel accepted the pouch, which had looked dwarfed by his sister's large hands but easily fit in his palm. He pulled on the ties of the bag until it came undone, an intense light shining from within. 

"It was Gabriel's idea." She explained as Castiel held a small glass vial, twinkling with an intense white and blue light, in his hand. "He sends his regrets he can't give this to you himself but he said he had something to attend to. If you ever should need assistance you can contact us through this." 

Castiel stared into the brilliant depths swirled with magic. The luminous source caused Castiel's face to alight, his bright blue eyes all but glowing from Dean's hiding spot. 

"This is beautiful Anna. Thank you." He closed his fist and brought it to his chest, gently holding it there, "Please tell Gabriel thank you as well." 

Anna placed a large hand over his shoulder and Castiel turned into it. Seeking the comfort she offered. 

"I will see you for the ceremony tomorrow brother." She said brushing her knuckles over the side of his face then rising to her feet. 

Dean was once again struck by just how large Frost Giants were when Anna walked unknowingly past him, the ground shaking with her every step. 

The clearing was silent after Anna departed, Castiel was looking at the vial in his hands as Meg had her head turned up looking into the sky. 

In the distance something howled into the dark night. 

"You going to do that brooding thing you do so well?" Meg asked after a long pause. 

Castiel sighed another visual huff of air and grabbed a handful of snow, rolling it into a tight ball. 

Dean watched as Castiel's palm shimmered under a ripple of blue light. 

He opened his palm and uncoiled a long, thin chain. 

Meg turned a bored expression to watch him string the chain through the glowing vial before looping it over his head. 

He cupped it in his hand again, his features lighting up in a way that made Dean long to see his eyes reflect the light up close. 

With a raised eyebrow he turned to Meg, "Was I supposed to dignify that with an answer?" 

"Fine." Meg grunted as she stood and brushed herself off, "don't have to tell me twice." 

Castiel turned his face up to watch her tug her black hood over her head. 

She stared down at him with a fond smile on her lips. "Keep in touch Icicle?" 

Castiel couldn't hid his pleased smile. 

He looked up at his friend, the one who had been by his side for as long as he could remember. Who had continued to be his closest friend after he was told he would not ascend Elder's status for he would marry one of the Asgard heirs. His dearest friend at his side when he was told life as he knew it would be over two sun sets from now. 

"Flames of Hel couldn’t keep me away.” He replied.

"Such a romantic Castiel." She said with an over dramatic bow before disappearing in a swirl of night air. 

Dean watched Castiel for a while longer, debating if he should try and sneak away. 

He felt more comfortable with the idea of a Frost Giant in the family if this was to be the groom. 

Even Adam and his inexperience with battle could handle him if the occasion called.

Dean readied himself to move further into the trees. Wanting to take one last look at this unexpectedly beautiful creature he turned to the clearing only to come nose to nose with bright blue eyes. 

Son of a bitch could move! 

He bit back his instinctive reaction to yell, instead hand went for the sword strapped to his belt. 

Ice encased his hand and snaked up his forearm, halting the movement. The crackle of ice forming told him the cold at his knees had become shackles as well. 

Dean glared at the unblinking blue eyes stared back at him. He was incredibly handsome for a monster. 

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you now." That deep voice commanded.

Dean gave the ice at his forearms a jerk and it fractured under the force. He could break these easily. 

"It's bad luck to kill your groom before the wedding." Dean retorted. 

Understanding had Castiel tilting his head to regard the man in front of him. "Will I always have to worry about you spying on my affairs?" 

"Will you give me reason to?" Dean demanded. 

"I didn't give you reason to this time." Castiel pointed out, "And I'm sure the next time will be no different." 

"I'll be the judge of that." 

Castiel stood stock still, his unwavering gaze making Dean feel like a subject of study. "Did you learn anything from eavesdropping?" 

Watching Castiel had solidified Dean’s decision to be the one to accept the Joten Elder's offer. The thought of either of his brothers marrying the man before him sent a possessive trill up his spine. This little one was his. 

"Nothing I didn't know before." He lied smoothly. 

"Then there is another reason for your continued presence here." Castiel decided. "I heard Asgardians were uncivilized but I didn't expect them to hide in the shadows to find the answers they seek."

"And I heard all Frost Giants were blood thirsty monsters. Guess you can't trust rumors." 

Castiel glared at the use of the word Frost Giant but didn't answer. He knew killing this voyeur was out of the question. But freeing him didn’t sound appealing either. 

Dean took Castiel's silence as contemplation to the blood thirsty monster comment. 

With a solid jerk against the frozen cuffs Dean was free. 

Castiel gave a shout of alarm as he was tackled into the undisturbed snow around them. His hand to hand combat skills weren't anything to be dismissed but the Asgardian above him was making him feel like a struggling child.

Dean wrestled Castiel's legs down and pinned his wrists above his head in no time. 

"You are the most pathetic excuse for a monster I've ever seen." The Asgardian announced from above him. 

Castiel glared up at him, "Says the most obvious tracker I've ever meet." 

His bright eyes were piercing against the white snow Dean was holding him down in. 

This creature under him was-he was _beautiful_. 

His dark hair had caught some of the powdered snow around them. Deep blue eyes framed by soft, delicate looking blue skin. His face and neck had intricate light blue patterns that followed the curve of his cheeks and from his forehead into his hairline. 

When Dean imagined 'male Frost Giant' this was the furthest possibility from his mind. He had anticipated, well something much taller for one, but something with a battle forged physique and scars to match. 

Not _this_. 

"I will not tolerate this once we're married." Castiel said stiffly from his pinned position. 

Dean blinked down at him, "Tolerate what? Your husband fighting back after a miserable assassination attempt?" 

Castiel glowered, "Being held down and accused of my husband’s imagination running wild after said husband was caught in deceit!" 

Dean opened his mouth but didn't have a response to that.

Castiel thrashed under Dean's heavy weight. "I demand you let me up." 

"Not until we get a few things straight." Dean answered shifting both of Castiel's wrists to one hand. 

"Such as?" 

"Such as I'm not the deceitful one in this relationship." 

"And you think that I am?" Castiel growled trying to tear his hands free. 

“Starting to doubt it.” Dean admitted.

“I have nothing to hide from you. You will be my husband and I will look after your needs. I only expect you would do the same for me.” Castiel informed him. 

Dean expect to detect a hint of sarcasm, or a flat out lie but nothing struck him. 

“You’re serious.” He said in disbelief. 

“Why would I joke about matters such as this? My affections are not fickle as I’ve heard some tales of other realms.” Castiel huffed.

“What do you know of other realms?” Dean demanded. The thought of a Frost Giant moving about freely through the realms-

“Midgard especially. Their literature is filled with fleeting emotion. I am not capable of such blatant disregard for the father of my future offspring.” 

_I’d hope not_. Dean thought sourly. Midgard literature was free floating throughout Asgard and less so but the other realms as well. They were just so easy to get ahold of, and abundant. 

“Frost Giants really aren’t blood thirst monsters.” It wasn’t a question. 

Castiel’s brows furrowed in anger and he bucked against Dean’s hold, “Stop using that word. I am nothing like the traitors that followed Lucifer to their death.”

“Would you prefer I just call you a Joten?”

“That is what I am. Just as you are an Asgardian.” He snapped.

In his struggle, the bright vial slipped out of Castiel's robe, the intense light catching Dean's eye. 

Giving into the urge he lifted it by the chain and examined the beautiful swirling light within. 

"Don't you dare break that." Castiel warned. 

Dean turned an unimpressed look at him only for it fall away as Castiel's features were illuminated by the bizarre light. 

Dean had been in the presence of the most beautiful beings of the realms but here, in this moment, and none of them compared to Castiel. The light he held in his hand was enchanting but he couldn't lose himself in it like he could when he met Castiel's eyes. 

 

The swirling energy reflected off his future husband's wide green eyes. Highlighting his lush lips and his tongue that darted out to wet his lower lip causing it to gleam in the bright light. 

"You're much more handsome than I imagined." Castiel told him bluntly. 

Taking the invitation for what it was Dean leaned forward, his eyes focused on the inviting soft blue of Castiel's lips. 

Watching his to-be-husband move closer Castiel's heart beat started picking up, no one had ever been this close to his person. 

Pressed against him so completely. 

Those other worldly green eyes caught his before long lashes hid them as he looked back at Castiel's lips. 

The Asgardian's warm breath caressing his face, years of training kicked in and Castiel head butted him, catching him hard in the nose. 

 

"Son of a bitch." Dean sputtered reeling away from Castiel in his surprise and pain.

Scrambling to his feet Castiel grabbed a handful of snow, quickly shaping it into a small weapon. "What was that?!" He demanded. 

Dean knelt in the snow, holding his nose, "What did you think it was?" 

Heart pounding far faster than it had any need to, Castiel fought to catch his breath.

"I-I don't know."

Dean gingerly rubbed at his nose, blood sluggishly trickling towards his mouth. "I think you broke my nose." 

Castiel was agasp. This brute was expecting an _apology_?! "You attacked me!" 

"I wasn't attacking you!" Dean barked.

Castiel frowned at him, "Then what were you doing?"

Dean glowered up at him. Slowly rising to his feet so he wouldn't have to look up and have the blood go down the back of his throat. 

Castiel watched him with narrowed eyes. His mind trying to match what just happened to possible other interactions. 

He’d only ever seen beings from other realms only became that close when one was prepared to _eat_ the other. Except- 

His eyes lit up in understanding, "You were trying to kiss me." 

The Asgardian ducked his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'll ask next time." He muttered.

Castiel returned his weapon to its snowy form. "I would have been more obliging if you would have asked." He agreed.

Leveling him with an unimpressed look Dean huffed a breath into the cold night air. 

So far he could see their lives together never being boring.

They stood in the clearing, silently staring at each other. Blood steadily trickling from Dean’s nose.

Dean knelt down and scooped up a handful of snow, pressing it to his nose and hissing from the cold. 

He blinked and Castiel stood directly in front of him, closer than his own elbow as he applied pressure to his nose. Dean's aborted flinch had his jostling his broken nose. He groaning at the pain. 

"May I assist?" Castiel asked stand close enough Dean could see the dark blue that surrounded the iris of his eye. 

"You’re not going to head butt me again?” Dean asked looking down at him. 

At Castiel’s negative head shake, Dean tossed the snow over his shoulder, tipping his head down to give Castiel unobstructed access. "Your majesty." He noticed the small smile that appeared on Castiel's lips before a hand, much warmer than Dean would have imagined, settled over the bridge of his nose. 

The cartilage popped loudly inside his head then the pain was nonexistent. 

Castiel lowered his hand but didn't move away. "I presume you, Dean Winchester, are to be my husband?" 

The abruptness of the statement had Dean's cheeks flushing with color. 

"Looks like." 

"The Elders told me we would learn the name of my husband at sunset tomorrow. I'm finding this whole exchange rather," he paused, "untraditional."

Dean huffed a laugh, "Would you rather we have this conversation surrounded by people watching our every move?" 

Castiel considered him for a long moment, "You misunderstand. I prefer us meeting this way. Many of my brothers and sisters have long decided they will murder the brother that comes to take me away.”

Dean watched him for a long moment. Unsure. “Surely they were joking?”

Castiel pursed his lips for a moment before finally nodding, “I believe it was a joke, yes.”

In their silent clearing a nocturnal creature’s howl pierced the night.

Castiel looked into the dark sky, the faintest glow of a moon had shifted quite a lot. “I should be going.” 

The admission went unacknowledged as he didn’t move to leave.

“I’d like to kiss you.”

It took Dean a moment to realize the question had come from him. 

Castiel blinked those captivating blue eyes then gave him a meek smile. 

“I wouldn’t reject your advances this time.” Castiel assured him. 

Cupping Castiel’s soft pale blue cheek Dean guided his face up. 

The kiss was chaste, simple press of lips before Dean pulled back. 

Castiel’s eyes were hooded when they met again. 

Smiling down at his dazed look, Dean caressed the lines along Castiel’s cheek with his thumb. A thrill went up his spine at the thought of this was to be his husband. 

Dean suddenly had an arm full of pale blue Joten as Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and pressed their lips back together. Dean moved to brace him as they pressed together. Castiel’s pale skin only slightly colder than Dean’s own. Nothing sitting outside in the snow wouldn't have caused.

Dean licked at Castiel’s lips, silently asking for permission. 

Castiel allowed it until their tongues made contact. The unfamiliar feeling had him coming back to himself and stepping out of Dean’s embrace.

Allowing him to take a few steps back Dean licked at his own lips. With Castiel’s breath visible in the night and the naked curiosity in his eyes, Dean knew it had affected Castiel just as much as it had him. 

“Dean?”

Dean waited until Castiel’s eyes found his before answering, “Yes Castiel?”

Big blue eyes blinked up at him, “You are the one who is going to marry are you not?”

Dean couldn’t help the smile at the thought of Castiel being the one at his side. “Of course.”

Castiel gave him a delighted smile. “I’m pleased by that.”

~*~

The Heirs of Asgard stood before their Father at sunset the next day. 

“And do you, Dean Winchester, agree to accept the gift of Jotenheim’s gratitude?”

Dean was flanked by his brothers as he stood before his Father seated on his throne. 

His only thought was of those hooded blue eyes and soft pale blue skin.

"I accept.”

**Author's Note:**

> Regret not being able to fit them doing it in here! I started writing and it didn't make sense to make them _do the do_. So they don’t do the do…. D :  
>  But my recipient put these plot bunnies in my head so I've made this part of a series because somebody is going to get The Peen in this verse so help me Chuck...


End file.
